<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Expected This by KuroBakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155520">Never Expected This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura'>KuroBakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woozi/Original Character [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baking, Boys In Love, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, famous original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon thought his husband was going to an event on a Friday night but he find out that was not the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woozi/Original Character [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Expected This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihoon walked into the kitchen, as he heard noises when he was in the stupid room of the home. He saw his husband at the stove. It seems that he was about to bake some cupcakes. Jihoon leaned up against the side of the archway that led into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to go to an event tonight, Calvin?” Jihoon asked him. Calvin finished placing the last of the cupcake batter from the bowl into the baking tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was but I decided that I want to bake instead. Plus, you know me. I don’t go until I really have to go. Being a singer doesn’t mean that you need to attend every event in the world. I just wanted to stay home with you, to be honest.” Calvin replied and explained to his husband. A smile appeared on Jihoon’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Also, what kind of cupcakes are you making?” Jihoon spoke and then asked as Calvin opened the oven then grabbed the tray from on top of the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red velvet. Also, I got stuff to decorate them with.” Calvin answered as he placed the tray into the oven then closed the door before looking at Jihoon. He stood up and then walked over to Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to join me in helping me decorate them?” Calvin asked a question this time. Jihoon nodded. Calvin may be a rapper and a singer but he was not like ever star-studded celebrity. Calvin was down to earth and never lives beyond his means (money-wise). Celebs like going to events and clubs but Calvin is not like that at all. Even before he met Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calvin likes dancing to K-POP, baking, writing music, reading, playing guitar and just watching movies. Especially with his husband. It has been almost 4 months since Calvin and Jihoon have been officially married but about three years since Jihoon moved to the US after Calvin helped him after his parents kicked him out of the house back in South Korea. They also met when Calvin was traveling for his job and one of the stops was in South Korea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon and Calvin are also very much in love with each other. Even after being together for almost two years, their love for one another has never died down. Calvin met and married his soulmate, as cheesy as it sounds, it is true for Calvin. Calvin wrapped his arms around his adorable husband. Also, Calvin is about 6’2” in height. Jihoon did the same with his arms around Calvin as they looked at each other once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute.” Calvin suddenly piped up. Jihoon chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I am but thank you. And you’re so sexy.” Jihoon said back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you are actually more than cute. I think you are incredibly sexy, too. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me.” Calvin told Jihoon. Jihoon blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am still getting used to you telling me these things nor that I ever expected this in my life.” Jihoon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad that it happened. You are the most amazing husband that anyone could ever have. You brought me out of a dark place and that means so much to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean so much to me as well and always put a smile on my face. I never expected it either but here we are. As husbands. And I love you so much.” Calvin said back to him. Jihoon smiled as he hugged his husband and placed his head against Calvin as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, too.” Jihoon told him. Calvin hugged Jihoon back, too then gave him a kiss on the top of the head. Being with one another has been like a blessing for the two of them. And there was nothing that will ever tear them apart. No matter how many people try to, these two are going to be together for the rest of their lives. Jihoon was so glad that Calvin did not go to the event. Even if Calvin did, he would have been fine but Calvin loves spending time with Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon lifted up his head and looked up at his husband once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I would love to decorate the cupcakes with you.” Jihoon had an idea after they let go of each other. Calvin has a google device in a few places around the home. And one of those places included the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Google, play Ice Cream Cake by Red Velvet.” Calvin said to the device. All of the sudden, music began to play through the kitchen. Calvin looked back at Jihoon as he held out an arm and a hand towards Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a little more time before the cupcakes are done. Care to share a dance with me?” Calvin said and then asked Jihoon. Jihoon smiled as he placed his hands in Calvin’s hand and the two of them began to dance together in the kitchen as the cupcakes were still in the oven, baking. For Calvin, this was better than going to any event. Doing little things like this made the whole night worth it for him as well as Jihoon, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two spun around and danced in the kitchen to Kpop, which Calvin and Jihoon are huge fans of. They have done multiple song and dance covers to Kpop music. The two husbands danced to Ice Cream Cake, Bad Boy and even Red Flavor by Red Velvet before Calvin and Jihoon stopped to check in on the cupcakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Calvin opened the oven, he grabbed a toothpick and stuck in one of the cupcakes to see if it was ready. They still weren’t quite ready yet but almost. Calvin decided to go ahead and get the stuff out to decorate the cupcakes so it could be out when it was time to do so. For the rest of the time, Calvin and Jihoon danced a little more to a couple of more Kpop songs before the cupcakes were finally done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calvin took the tray out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool off for a bit before frosting them.  When they did finally frost the cupcakes, Jihoon took a little of the frosting onto one of his index fingers and booped Calvin on the tip of the nose with it. Calvin chuckled and did the same thing to Jihoon, which caused them both to giggle as they looked at one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the both of them calmed down, they leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips then went back to finishing the cupcakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this with me, babe.” Calvin piped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I enjoy doing things like this with you. It makes me happy.” Jihoon said back to him. Calvin smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me happy, Jihoon.” Calvin thought to himself as he finished frosting the last cupcake on the tray. Jihoon and Calvin looked at the cupcakes on the tray. They looked like delicious masterpieces in their eyes. Well, to Calvin, they did look that way to him. Jihoon and Calvin took one each from the tray and went to the table to each them and had a glass of milk with them, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night, it is not what to expect to come but what is at least expected that makes things work. Especially when you’re in love as much as Jihoon and Calvin are. And it was never going to stop. Not now. Not ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>